


[Podfic] Fifteen Seconds

by Night (Night_Inscriber)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Death, First Kiss, Last Kiss, M/M, Multi, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Regret, T'hy'la, Vulcan Mind Melds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night
Summary: Spock, McCoy, and Kirk never faced the Kobayashi Maru scenario all together. This time, they do.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fifteen Seconds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199391) by [TAFKAB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAB/pseuds/TAFKAB). 



> A huge thank you to TAFKAB for allowing me to read this story.  
> After the first time, it wouldn't get out of my head and I kept visiting it just to relive this sad event. Eventually, I had to share this pain with others via my voice.  
> It's heart-breaking and I love it to pieces.

 

 

**Length (without music):** 08:10

**Download:[mp3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Misc/night_inscriber/Fifteen%20seconds%20v.6.mp3)**  (Right-click & save as)

 

**Length (with music):** 13:42

**Download:[mp3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Misc/night_inscriber/Fifteen%20seconds%20w.%20music.mp3)**  (Right-click & save as)

 

Huge shout-out to Rscreighton for hosting me on her Paraka!

**Author's Note:**

> This fulfilled my Podfic square: "Less than 10 mins long."


End file.
